icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Madou Monogatari I (Mega Drive)
Madou Monogatari I, often referred to as Madou Monogatari: Genesis to differentiate it from other, similarly-titled games, is the only Madou Monogatari game to appear on the Sega Mega Drive. It is essentially, a toned down version of Madou Monogatari 1, with minor plot differences here and there. The games battles are like those in the other games, but interestingly take on a side view, much like Madou Monogatari: Hanamaru Dai Youchienji. The game holds the distinction of being the final Mega Drive game released in Japan. Differences between Madou 1 *Instead of dividing the action into three or four windows, it is divided into two wider ones. Additionally, Arle's face is obscuring the top view window. *As noted above, the battles have a side view style similar to Hanamaru Dai Youchienji. *There is a compass in the top right corner of the screen, indicating the players walking direction. This was later incorporated into Madou Monogatari: Tower of the Magician, but in that game, the compass lies in the center. *Arle's face while walking is at a 3/4 view. In the original, her face always faced forward towards the player. *Like the MSX version, Mamono is the final boss instead of Fudoushi. However, right after Mamono, another final battle with Satan(who is a sillhoute) commences but only on certain circumstances. * Camus has a bigger role in the game and the player controls him for the first half of the additional battle, and then is given Arle back for the second half. *Camus is also an optional boss at one point. *Doppelganger Arle has red armor instead of looking exactly like regular Arle with Red eyes. *There is another doppelganger of Arle except with a different shade of armor who causes trouble called Warle. * Two new enemies, Billy Burn and Mrs. Eve, make their only appearance in this game. *Carbuncle will randomly appear and either help or attack Arle during battles. *The game has more humorous situations than it's MSX/PC98/Gamegear/PCE counterparts, including Arle's Jugemo attack, which shows silly cutscenes when used. *An example of one possible outcome is a view of Teacher watching the tower, and then an explosion emits from a window. Knowing it's likely Arle, she produces a sweat drop. *Lala, a new character, makes random appearances. *The scene where Arle's classmates turn into hideous creatures are taken out. *A control and timing attack system is used instead of the one you regularly use. *Fudoushi, Koumorigyaru, Kurogga, People Rot, and a few other characters are taken out. *Schezo may appear with a Ruipanko spell to scare enemies away. Enemies *Billy Burn *Blue Puyo *Cait Sith *Draco Centauros *Doppelganger Arle *Ghost *Green Puyo *Incubus *Mrs. Eve *Nasu Grave *Nomi *Panotty *Purple Puyo *Red Puyo *Sasoriman *Scaly Mermaid (shorter name of Scaly Fish Person due to the character limit) *Skeleton T *Suketoudara *Wight *Witch *Yellow Puyo Bosses *Camus (optional) *Cockatrice *Mamono *Satan (optional) *Skeleton T *Warle Friendly Characters *Camus *Carbuncle *Healing Fairy *Lala *Pakista *Parara *Schezo (only summoned) *Teacher *Tenori Zoh Category:Official Games Category:Genesis Games